my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Bes
Bes is an earth pony stallion that served as a guard to the Coltypt palace, but then becomes a slave. When Amun becomes pharaoh, Bes is turned a memmber of the Coltypt Council. Personality He is very kind and helpful, as he warn about the raid the Pharaoh ordered to kill all the baby colts, even if he was a guard. He even was demoted to the job of slave because he helped a slave. Bes is also very cheerful as, even working as a slave, he don't take off his smile and hope that Amun will retake Coltypt and end all the slavery, a thought that he shares with Isis. He can also be very childish, not liking to be siting on a chair dealing with the kingdom's issues Skills Being a guard, he may be a good fighter. He has the potential to leave forever, as the Lord of Order gave him eternal longevity. Description in the saga The Tale of Coltypt In "The River That Leads to Freedom", he warns Nut and Seshat about the raid the Pharaoh ordered to kill all the baby colts in the kingdom in order to get rid of his nephew. He and Nut then go to delay them, while Seshat runs to hide with her newborn son. In "Exile", it's revealed that he was demoted from his post and turned into a slave because he helped another slave. During the construction of the temple, he sees Amun and shares with Apis, a minotaur slave, his hopes that Amun will save them by taking the throne that is rightfuly his. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", Bes is present when Seth confronts Amun and tries to persuate him to stop. He then also conforts Amun along with Isis, saying that he is Nefertem's son and that he is the only one that can save them. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", Bes is presente during the meeting where Amun announces the tenth plague. In "The Beginning of a New Era", he is nominated a member of the newly created council by Amun. Then, the Lord of Order gives him eternal longevity. In "Retaliation", he is in a meeting with the other members of the Council and is present when Apis arrives telling about Montu's death. In "Shu Rebels", he and the other members of the Council have a meeting with Amun where he reveals to them who will be succeed him as pharaoh. Bes and the others agree with his decision, although he has some concern about the consequences that Amun's decision may bring. In "Amun's Decision", Bes is with Amun when Shu's tomb is being sealed, showing some concern about Anubis' reaction to the declaration of the next pharaoh. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Bes is present when Amun announces that he and Hathor will go to live in Harmonia and when Kefer becomes the new pharaoh. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Bes is based on the character with the same name from the animated series Egyxos. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Coltypt Council